


Good Night and A Thank You to You

by miraculousjayden



Series: dad!gorilla au drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: cant stop wont stop writing about him, dad!gorilla, giving adrien the dad he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousjayden/pseuds/miraculousjayden
Summary: Some days are easier, some days are hard. Assuring to be there and protect Adrien, Gorilla has no regrets taking on the guardianship of Adrien.





	Good Night and A Thank You to You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more
> 
> Enjoy <3

Shutting off the bathroom light and exiting it Gorilla made his exit. Rolling his shoulders trying to rid himself of today. While work hadn't been terrible there was tons of heavy lifting today and deliveries. He did not regret applying and receiving the job. The pay is decent and the hours were what he wanted so he could have time in the mornings and evenings to dedicate to Adrien. Make sure the kid had a good breakfast, and dinner to sit down and discuss the day's events.

It's what Adrien needed and owed after all the meals spent by himself because his father was busy. Busy for his son. Gorilla grunted as he picked up a fallen comic and sticking it on the bookshelf. He'd had known life in the mansion hadn't been pleasant but all the scenes and events led to Gorilla he found he was wrong with Adrien's home situation.

Speaking of Adrien he needed to go to bed to be rested for school.

“Adrien-” Gorilla stopped behind the couch. A soft smile appearing on his face. Laying currently on the couch Adrien snoozed while the TV played in the background. He asked to watch a new show premiering tonight.

Adrien completed his homework and done all his chores so Gorilla agreed.

Judging by his sleeping expression Gorilla guessed he fell asleep in the last fifteen to twenty minutes. He laughed as he picked up Adrien. The boy is growing but still easy like a sack of flour to carry for Gorilla.

As he walked Adrien to his bed careful not jostle the sleeping boy he laid him a bed, covering him with a blanket and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight, Adrien,” he whispered.

Adrien smiled and turned over in his sleep, curling underneath his blanket.

Shutting Adrien's door Gorilla began pulling the couch to his make-shift bed. No matter how many times Adrien insisted Gorilla was fine sleeping on the couch. It was soft enough and he slept easy. Gorilla wanted Adrien to have his room.

Switching off the tv and settling down Gorilla closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He's one to fall asleep quickly but wake up with a snap of a finger.

\------------------------------------

An hour after Gorilla fell asleep, and Adrien snoozing away Plagg popped up, flying from Adrien's room.

Thanks to his cat vision and being a kwami in general Plagg had no trouble seeing in the pitch black. Finding his hidden cheese stash he broke off a piece and flew in front of Gorilla. He set the piece gently on the end table.

“Thank you for taking care of Adrien,” Plagg said.

Within the months he'd seen Adrien moving in with his old bodyguard and settling. Plagg saw Adrien in pure happiness. He laughed and smiled more, laughed more, being open to being a teenager with emotions he could openly display and not be repeatedly told he had an image to uphold.

His kits bodyguard or guardian took great care of Adrien. And Plagg had to thank him for that. For no longer did Adrien stay behind locked doors or gates. Adrien had the freedom to roam free, within reasoning and texting Gorilla where and when he would be. The change is good for Adrien.

Plagg settled down next to Adrien in bed after gifting his cheese. He loved and adored his cheese however, seeing Adrien's expression of peacefulness in his sleep, giving up a small portion of his stash is worth it.

He drifted off to sleep alongside Adrien.

**Author's Note:**

> sdjksdkld I just really like writing dad!gorilla
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! <3


End file.
